


Revitalize

by BubblyCeci



Series: Never To Be Finished (Probably) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All-Knowing!Undertaker, Author!Theodore Nott, BAMF!everyone, Bonding, Chef!Daphne Greengrass, Courtship, Culturally Stagnant Wizarding World, Detective!Slytherin!Harry Potter, Empath!Luna Lovegood, F/F, F/M, Informant!Nymphadora Tonks, Inventor!Hermione Granger, M/M, Mates, Possessive!Sebastian, Progressive Ideals, Sexual Content, one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyCeci/pseuds/BubblyCeci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was abused from the time he was brought into the Dursley household, but when he was five, he made a wish. He wished to find where he belonged, desired it so much he was willing to close himself out of Heaven forever. With that not so simple wish, he changed not only his fate, but the fate of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revitalize

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys, first things first. I do not own either of the original pieces of work. Anything you recognize? Not mine. Second, I don't have a Beta, and though I try to catch as many errors as possible, I'm sure I have missed something.
> 
> I wanted this story to work so bad, as I am head-over-heels in love with this rare pairing, but I just can't see myself finishing it. This is the prologue, the only part I wrote. If anyone wants to adopt it, just ask- I'd love to see it go somewhere.
> 
> *Edit: The One-Sided Relationships tag refers to the attractions of people not mentioned towards those whose relationships I put down. For example, Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter or Grell/Sebastian.

He cast his fuchsia gaze about, a sneer twisting his lips as he took in the dismal space he had been summoned into. It was small, a cupboard from the look of it, and a poorly kept one. Filled with broken brooms and mops, a cot shoved in a corner, ratty blankets thrown in a pile on the grimy gray bed. Pathetic. And he still didn't know why he had been summoned.

Shrugging his shoulders in an elegant move, he made to leave when something caught his attention. What he had assumed were just blankets were moving, slow and deep, as if they were breathing. And they were. Stretching out his inhuman senses for the first time since appearing, he sniffed the air.

The scent of rain and citrus and bubbling champagne filled his nose. It wasn't clean, the rain smelling polluted by pain, the citrus slightly sour with lingering fear, and the champagne he had learned to associate with magic close to frothing in frustration, but they held and ensnared and made his breath catch in his throat and his mind blank. Mate. After two thousand years of proactive searching- two thousand and six if one included the several years spent under contract to Ciel Phantomhive- he had found the one, had quite literally had them dropped in his lap.

He stumbled over to the cot, all decorum lost. With trembling hands, he maneuvered what he now knew was a child over so that he could see them better. As soon as the pale face came into view, he saw red.

Tiny little thing, his mate was, diminutive and bordering on anorexic from what could only be malnourishment. Dark bruises shaped like fingers formed a chain around one brittle wrist, and though no injuries decorated its face, dark bags hung deep under its lower eyelid. A quick glance under the ill fitting shirt showed a torso clear of blemishes and another inside baggy gray jeans answered one of the questions lingering in his mind- his mate was male.

His mate was sickly, yes, but he could see the beauty he could become if given proper care. Hair as black as a raven's feathers was tousled and cut in choppy layers, laying about his head like a halo and falling just so over his eyes. A heart-shaped face- devoid of almost any baby fat, much to his ire- was set with high cheekbones and pouty lips, angular brows and a straight nose. Milky white skin glowed near silver in the darkness, his innate magic shinning through.

Fuchsia eyes raked over the prone form. His little mate was abused, that much was clear, and he had an idea or two of how to take care of that problem and ensure his kitten's- for curled up as he was, his mate did so remind him of his favorite creature- future welfare. A fire would, no doubt, be reported to the fire department in record time, but if the fires began in the rooms with his kitten's tormentors, possibly even on them, well, there would be no one to come after him. As for his mate, he had a manor somewhere in the French countryside, and he was quite wealthy, enough so that hiring tutors and a caretaker wouldn't put a dent in his accounts.

Even if his kitten required extra medical attention- and he knew he would need it, would be delicate because of the malnutrition and likely suffer from asthma from living in such a dusty and mold infested environment for too long- it wouldn't be a problem to hire a caretaker with nursing experience, and their services would be necessary just until his kitten and he completed their courting. Then he would turn him into a demon, like himself, and such worrisome matters would never again raise their head. And he intended to begin their courtship as soon as his mate hit fifteen. He wouldn't, after all, be the one raising him, nor would he allow his kitten to believe he owed him for saving and taking him in. No, he was determined to be honest, very upfront, about himself, their relationship, and his intentions. If all went well, they would flow through the natural pattern- strangers to friends to fiancés to mated partners.

Yes, yes, that was perfect. A smirk twisting his thin lips, he, with all the care of a practiced gentleman, eased the precious cargo into his arms and started towards the door.


End file.
